Little One
by The Angel of Night
Summary: Fate brought them together then tore them apart but many years later they meet again and find one another. Helping each other without even realizing it, Hiei didn't expect it and neither did she.
1. Default Chapter

:: Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho ::  
  
Prologue: The Child  
  
Hiei looked around from the tree he was currently dwelling in searching for those who dare to challenge him. "Hmmm..." he thought to himeself " Figures they'd hide themselves. I'm not even sensing their ki." Hiei was in the human world looking for three demons who would dare to steal from him. They escaped to the human world to try to get away from him but Hiei knew where they were for no one could escape him. He gave up his search and sat on the branch observing his surroundings then closed his eyes becoming lost in his thoughts. When suddenly he felt something cold and wet dripping down his face. His eyes snapped open as he looked up into the leaves water falling through them hitting his face, soaking his clothes.  
  
" Damn." he stated " How is it raining? I knew ningen's couldn't predict the weather. Why did I even bother to check."  
  
He jumped down from the tree as was about to go find somewhere else to stay for the night when all of a sudden he felt a strange presence near by. He only walked a little ways before he heard the faint sound of crying. It was very faint because of the rain but it was still there none the less. He continued to walk searching for the sound. When suddenly he came upon a child sitting on the grass in the rain. Holding her legs and sobbing into her knees. He walked up behind the blue haired child and as he was about to reach out to her she spoke.  
  
" Who are you?" said the little girl  
  
Hiei stepped in front of her and the little girl looked up at him with her unearthly pale blue eyes filled with so much pain. The child looked no older than four and the presence of fear surrounded her like darkness.  
  
" Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
Hiei stared at the child for a moment then answered "No." as he turned to leave.  
  
" Wait!" she yelled " Please, don't leave me! I'm scared!"  
  
The girl ran over to him and grabbed his cloak looking up at him with pleading eyes. In the moment Hiei truly pitied the child. For he knew what it was like being alone, having no one being there for you. For he was a forbidden child. Forbidden to anything and everything that would give him happiness. Never feeling love just pain and misery. Nothing more.  
  
" What's your name, kid?" he asked  
  
" I..I..don't know!" she wailed " I can't remember!"  
  
Suddenly the rain poured harder as Hiei glanced upward into the night sky. The sky becoming darker, the clouds becoming thicker. He looked down at the child now sobbing into his cloak and picked her up holding her in his arms and ran off to find shelter. The child did and said nothing just continued to cry. He looked around what seemed like forever until he cam upon an old abandoned house. He jumped in the old broken window and looked around at the charred remains of furniture." This house must've caught fire." he thought setting the child down then sitting in the corner of the room listening to the sound of the rain dripping off the house. The child whom was still crying asked him through sobs " Who-Who are you!?!"  
  
" Hiei." he said softly not looking at her  
  
" Hiei-san?" she said suddenly her tears finally stopping and strangely so did the rain.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Where am I? What are you?"  
  
Suddenly Hiei looked sharply at her. " What did she me what am I?" he paused in his thoughts "Does this child know that I'm not human?" he stared at her as she crawled closer to him then sitting next to him looking up into his crimson eyes waiting for an answer. Then suddenly a strong feelings washed over him when he suddenly realized that this child wasn't human either.  
  
" Your in an old house."  
  
" What are you?" she asked again not taking her eyes off of him  
  
" Perhaps, I should ask you the same thing."  
  
The child looked up at him and when Hiei looked at her more closely he felt water rushing over him then finally sensed her ki. She was a water-youkai, but how she came to the human world was a mystery to him. After little thought he came to the conclusion that her parents came through the hidden portal to the human world and left her here.  
  
" I-I don't know." the child finally answered " I'm scared." she said clinging to his leg  
  
Hiei sighed because he knew he'd have to take the child with him. She was a demon and he could tell she was going to be a powerful one. There was no way he was going to let a child meant to have great strength and power die. Especially, in the human world especially alone. Hiei looked out the window at what seemed like forever as the child drifted into a deep sleep. He looked down at the child still clinging to his leg sleeping. He took off his wet cloak and placed it around her then leaned back against the wall letting sleep take him.  
  
The next morning Hiei woke up to the sun streaming in his face he shielded his eyes from the sun then stood up. Then suddenly he remembered the child and looked around for her slightly panicking, slightly afraid that something had happened to her. When all of a sudden he felt a tugging at his leg and looked down to see the child handing him his slighlty damp cloak. He took the cloak from her and put it on.  
  
" Mister?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Can I stay with you?"  
  
" Yes." he said quietly looking out the window  
  
Suddenly he felt the child's little arms wrap around him, hugging him. " Thank you." she said  
  
" You need a name."  
  
" I have a name. But-But I dunno what it is."  
  
" Kohana."  
  
" huh?"  
  
" Your name is Kohana."  
  
" I like that name Hiei-san."  
  
Hiei smirked slightly as he made his way toward the door, Kohana at his feet. He reached the old blackned door turned the knob and walked out into the sunlight.  
  
The weeks went by and Hiei found himself getting attached to the child it even made him forget why he was in the human world. She became like a little sister or a daughter to him even though he would never admit it. Until one night when he got a disturbing reminder. Hiei was walking down the sidewalk with Kohana skipping at his side. When he suddenly stopped and looked into an alley.  
  
" Hiei-san?"  
  
" Yes, Kohana?"  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
He looked down the alley again and suddenly the demon ki he was picking up from down in the darkness of the alley was gone.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
Then suddenly before he knew what was happening Kohana was snatched into the alley screaming in fear. Hiei ran into the alley after now he knew was a demon. Running until he reached the end and there he saw two demons. The demons that stole his katana but the katana they stole wasn't any ordinary one. It was foraged in the depths of hell and could summon evil spirits. Also if used correctly could send the living to hell to be eternally tortured. He drew his replacemeny katana and glared at the two demons standing in the darkness.  
  
" Let her go now!" he yelled " Or die."  
  
" Hiei-san!!!" Kohana yelled before the second demons placed a hand over her mouth silencing her.  
  
" Pretty big talk for someone who doesn't have this." he said holding up the sword of the underworld  
  
" I'm warning you Hachiro." he said " Give me my sword or I'll have to kill you. Even then I'll kill you anyway."  
  
" I don't think so." Hachiro said his blood red eyes flashing  
  
Hiei lept at him swords clashing, everything went by in a blur and Kohana watched her fear rising struggling to break free from the grasp of the demon that held her. Then suddenly out of no where Hachiro used one of the attacks the sword held. Sending Hiei flying back into the brick wall of the alley his katana dropped from his hands. Hachiro speed matched Hiei as did his handling of the sword. Hiei tried to grab his katana but the katana Hachiro weld was pointed at his throat. threatening to kill him to take his life away.  
  
" Well, either this child has made you weaker or you just going soft on your own."  
  
" It's not over yet, fool." he said removing his white headband exposing his jagan.  
  
Suddenly, Hachiro was thrown back into the wall his hand still gripped on the sword. Hiei didn't believe at first that he knew how to control the sword but obviously he was mistaken. He charged and Hachiro blocked. As another battle started Kohana became more and more afraid. She tried harder to break free but the demon that held her was holding her to tightly.  
  
" Stop, struggling runt. There's nothing you can do." the second demon said  
  
Suddenly, Kohana broke down into tears as rain began to fall. She cried harder and harder as the rain poured more and more. Then the water began to form into a funnel wrapping itself around the demon's head.  
  
" What the..." he said acciedently pushing Kohana into a wall knocking her unconcious.  
  
As soon as she was knocked out the rain stopped and Hiei saw the child unconcious, her back against the wall. Anger built up in him and suddenly flames surrounded his entire body making Hachiro take a step back.  
  
" HACHIRO! KURO!" he yelled as the flames suddenly made it's way to the sword  
  
Hachiro's wet black hair dangled in his face as he prepared to fight once again. But this time the flames on Hiei's katana traveled down his sword buring his entire body. Hachiro dropped to the ground writheing in pain as he burned to his death. Hiei picked up the sword Hachiro stole from him and made his way over to Kuro. Hachiro's twin brother looked at the little fire demon with fear in his eyes. Hiei raised his sword and said an acient incantation then suddenly the ground opened up underneath him sending him spiraling into the pits of hell. The ground closed up as the alley began to colapse. Hiei grabbed Kohana and ran out of the alley just before it crumbled to the ground. Hiei looked down at the child in his arms she looked so small and helpless lying there in his arms. He sighed because he knew what he now had to do.  
  
Hiei ran about the streets looking for a home for Kohana. For after much thought Hiei decided that she could no longer stay with him. It wasn't safe for her plus he'd be returning to Makai soon and no demon would take her in. She'd be alone and so he decided to leave her in Ningenkai with a human family. After searching for hours Hiei gave up hope and lept into a tree to rest for the night. He sat back on the branch, holding Kohana in his arms. He rested his head on the tree trunk and was just about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard voices coming from the house he was near. He lept off the tree and looked into the window there he saw a woman with short black hair curled under her chin and light brown eyes with a man with black hair that stopped above his ears ans hazel eyes. It sounded like the woman was crying and the man was comforting her.  
  
" Oh, Kenji!" she sobbed " I-I still can't believe this! Our-Our child is....."  
  
" I know, Surie." he said holding her "It will be all right."  
  
" No it won't! She's gone and -and I can't have anymore children!!!" she wailed " I want my child back!! I want a baby!! I want my baby!!!"  
  
" Shhh." he said hugging her tighter " We can always adopt a child."  
  
" It won't be the same!!!" she said as she contiued to cry into her husband's chest  
  
Hiei had heard enough he looked down at Kohana then walked over to the front porch and placed he gently on the ground. He looked down at her and before he could stop it and tear slide down his cheek forming a black gem as it hit the ground. Hiei cursed himself mentally for letting it get to him like this. He picked up the gem and placed it in her palm as her little fingers curled around it. Hiei sighed then rang the doorbell then in a flash lept back into the tree watching.  
  
The woman answered the door her face stained with tears " Hello, is anyone here!?!" she yelled as she stepped onto the porch looking around. The suddenly here eyes glanced to the floor at the child.  
  
" Oh. my..." she said as she ran over and dropped to her knees and picked up Kohana. "KENJI!!! COME HERE QUICKLY!!!"  
  
" What's wrong honey!?!" he asked rushing out to her  
  
" Look, honey a child."  
  
" Poor, thing. Where'd she come from?"  
  
" I don't know. I found her out here on the porch." she paused " Oh, honey someone must of heard our cries and sent her to us."  
  
" Maybe, let's bring her inside. She's soaking wet."  
  
With that said they brought her inside and Hiei stared at the house long and hard and just before he turned to leave the house behind he said quietly "Good-bye Kohana." then lept down from the tree running in the darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next: Chapter 1: 11 years later........ 


	2. 11 years later

A/N: Kohana has a different name in this chapter and the reason why her name is different will be explained in a later chapter and the school she goes to doesn't wear uniforms just regular clothes. Kurama, Kwuabara , and Yusuke all go to the same school. Anyhoo, read and enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: 11 years later.....  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Stupid alarm clock!" Namiko said reaching her hand over to her desk grabbing her alarm clock and throwing it to the floor then put her head back under the covers.  
  
" NAMIKO!!!" yelled her mother from downstairs " GET UP NOW!!!"  
  
" ALRIGHT MA!!!" she yelled back  
  
Somehow her mother always knew she never gets up when her alarm clock beeps. But that's a mom for you. Namiko pulled herself out of bed and stretched then made her way to her the bathroom to take a shower. Whenever she'd take a shower or bath she'd always stay in too long and use up all the hot water and when it was morning, her shower is what made her late for school. What could she say she loved the water, that's the main reason she was on her school's swim team. All of a sudden she heard a knock on her bathroom door she stuck her head out of the curtain and yelled " Who is it!?"  
  
" It's mom. If you don't get out of the shower now your going to be late for school again!"  
  
" Ok, mom!" she said turning off the shower faucet  
  
She stepped out, grabbed a towel and walked into her room and opened her closet. then she sat down on her midnight blue carpet looking into her closet deciding what to wear. Finally, she decided on a blue shirt with white long sleeves, baggy blue jeans with a belt that had a chain hanging off of it, and white sneakers. Once she was finished getting dressed she pulled her aqua blue hair which was a little past shoulder length back into a long ponytail and ran downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
" Morning, Mom and Dad."  
  
" Good Morning sweetie." her mom said  
  
" Morning, pumpkin." her dad said looking up from his newpaper  
  
She plopped herself down in a chair at the table as her mom put a plate of pancakes in front of her. She finished eating her breakfast then noticed the time.  
  
" Crap!" she mouthed chokeing down her orange juice as the doorbell rang  
  
" I'll get it." her mother said getting up from the table  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it as Namiko struggled with her backpack's zipper.  
  
" Oh, Hello Brendena." she said smiling  
  
" Hola, Mrs.Yamazaki. Is Nami ready yet?"  
  
" Yes, I am!" Namiko said running out the door " Bye Mom!"  
  
" Bye Namiko! Have a nice day."  
  
" Thanks, you too." she said as she picked up her skateboard outside on the porch then made her way down the steps. Once they were on the sidewalk she got on her skateboard as did Brendena and made their way to school.  
  
" So, Brendi what did you think of that weird assembly yesterday?"  
  
" I thought it was stupid. Anyone, who would call a school assembly just to discuss something like that es muy loca."  
  
" I completely agree."  
  
" Hey ya'll!" said a voice skating behind them  
  
" Hey, Ryo!" they said in unison not turning around  
  
Ryo and Nami have been best friends every since kindergarten. Ryo was taller than Nami and Brendi. He had slightly wavy black hair that stopped at the middle of his ears, green gray eyes, and a fair complextion. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a black T-shirt. Before Brendi joined them it was always just the two of them neither one of them had any other friends. But the during the middle of Jr. High School Brendi transfered in from Brazil. She'd lived almost everywhere because of her dad's job. She could speak at least five differnt lanauges. Her mother's French and her father's Spanish, Mexican, and Puerto Rican. No lie, Brendi is beautiful. She's got long light brown hair mixed with blonde that stops at mid-back, chesnut brown eyes, and a caramel complextion. Her family might be permantly living in Japan but they're not quite sure yet. The first day of school right away guys swarmed to her but somehow during one class they all had together they starting chatting and became fast friends. She was wearing a black bandana, black tank top, and slightly baggy black jeans.  
  
" Sha-Bang! Sha-bang!"  
  
" What is that about?" Ryo asked  
  
" Dunno." Nami said  
  
" Weirdo."  
  
" Takes on to know one!"  
  
" Ha Ha! What are you, two?"  
  
" I dunno you tell me."  
  
" Would you two shut it!?!"  
  
" Sorry, Brendi."  
  
" Yeah, sorry Bren." Ryo said " No, need to be all uptight."  
  
" I'm not up tight."  
  
" Yes, you are." they said  
  
" Whatever." Brendi said as they got to school.  
  
They picked up their skateboards and walked into school and just as they turned the corner Nami crashed right into Sakura, a girl she didn't like very much.  
  
" Watch where your going, Yamazaki!!" she yelled lifting herself up and brushing herself off  
  
" Sorry, I didn't see you." Nami answered handing her a book.  
  
" Whatever." she sneered snatching the book from her hands  
  
" Hey, listen chica. It was an accident, there is no need to get an attitude."  
  
" Whatever." she said again pushing past them and walking away  
  
" What a bitch."  
  
" That is the understatement of the year, Ryo." Nami said while Brendi cursed in spainsh.  
  
Nami walked over to her locker and began to put her things away.  
  
" What is her problem anyway?"  
  
" What isn't her problem?" Ryo answered  
  
" Good point."  
  
" Maybe she's afraid another water fountain will explode if you get to close to her."  
  
Ryo began to laugh ad Nami began to frown " Not funny, Brendi. That wasn't my fault it was just a coicedence."  
  
" Oh Suuuure." Ryo started " Like, that time you got pissed off and marched into the bathroom and as soon as you walked out the restroom flooded."  
  
" Yeah, But-"  
  
" Oh, or like zat time she went to zat pool party and she got angry at one of the girls for pushing her in the pool then later when she got in and you were sitting on the side of the pool then all of a sudden a whirl pool started forming in the pool almost sucking everyone in."  
  
" Or how about that time-"  
  
" ENOUGH!!" she screamed shutting her locker " Look, I don't know why shit like that keeps happening whenever I'm around. But it's not my fault."  
  
" Yeah, but you gotta admit it is really strange." Ryo stated  
  
" I know. I just have bad luck that's all."  
  
" I don't think it's bad luck chica. There is seriously something weird going on."  
  
Yeah and that wasn't even the half of it. Nami knew something weird was going on but she chose to ignore it. She hadn't even told them how she started to notice that everytime she cried it rained even though the weather always said something different. She began to tug on her necklace. The necklace her mom made for her, it had a silver chain and on the end was a single black gem. Nami never took it off.  
  
" No, there isn't. Can we just please go to class now?"  
  
" Alright." they said  
  
They began to walk to their first class when all of a sudden Nami felt really strange like she was being watched or something was here that wasn't suppose to be. She stopped and looked around. Then something by the window caught her attention. It looked like someone was sitting outside of it. It looked like a boy with black hair. The boy looked up and looked straight at her and Nami silently gasped because his eyes were a shade of crimson.  
  
" Hey, Nami! You coming!"  
  
She tore her gaze away from the window and looked at her friends.  
  
" Yeah, I'll-I'll be right there."  
  
" You alright?"  
  
" I'm fine, Ryo."  
  
She looked back towards the window and he was gone. " I could've sworn..." she said to herself gazing at the window. She shook her head and started to convice herself that she was losing her mind as she followed her friends to their first class. When they got to their first class they took their ususal seats and began chatting about all sorts of things even though Nami's thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
" Earth to Nami." Brendi said snapping her fingers in front of her face  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You sure you ok?" Ryo asked her looking concerned  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
" About?"  
  
" Well.." she paused " I was looking out the window in the hallway and don't think I'm nuts or anything but I could've sworn I saw-"  
  
" Settle down class!" the teacher Mr. Akimoto started as the class was hushed to slience " It seems that a neighboring school of ours is under going some construction so until the construction is finished the students will be transferred to different schools."  
  
" Oh goody." Ryo whispered obiviously bored as Nami and Brendi surpressed a laugh  
  
" So, I'd like to introduce four students starting in this class."  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and in walked three boys and one girl. They all had their old school uniforms on. The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. One boy had slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes, another had orange hair and brown eyes he also wasn't attractive in the least. Then the other boy had red hair and green eyes.  
  
" Whoa, the one with the red hair is really cute." whispered one of the girls in the class  
  
" Look, at that ugly guy with the orange hair. I bet he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
" What about the black haired one, he's so handsome."  
  
Nami and Ryo couldn't contain their laughs then Brendi joined in. For some reason they found the comments the other girls in the class made to be really funny. Everyone in the room had their eyes on them including the new students.  
  
" Miss Yamazaki! Miss Malenaz! Mr. Kimura!"  
  
" Ye-Yes?" they said trying to stop laughing  
  
" Do you three find something amusing?"  
  
" N-No, sir." they said finally stopping  
  
" Alright, as I was saying I would like you all to meet Kayko Ukimura, Kazuma Kwuabara, Shuiichi Minamino, and..." all of a sudden the teacher stopped mid sentence and smirked  
  
" Well Well Well, if it isn't the infamous Yusuke Urameshi. I expect you to behave in my class Urameshi."  
  
" Whatever you say teach." he answered smirking  
  
" That's a I don't think so." Brendi whispered over to Nami and Ryo  
  
Ryo gave a small laugh but Nami gazed up at the new students as Mr.Akimoto gave them their seating assignments. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something a little off about those boys. Shuiichi inperticular, she was getting almost the same feeling from him as she did when she thought she saw that boy outside the window. As for Yusuke and Kazuma it felt to her like they were hiding something. Something big, something that she wanted to find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: That is chappie one and just in case your wondering Hiei doesn't know who she is yet and Namiko is 15 years old and in High school. Okie dokie! Hoped ya liked the chappie..Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need a couple so I can update... Soooo REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! ~~*The Angel of Night*~ 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
After first period the rest of the day went by in a blur. Nami would just mindlessly walk to her classes, lost in thought. Sometimes she would glance over to windows just to see if she could catch another glimpse of that boy she saw just to reassure herself that she wasn't losing her mind. But with all the crazy shit that's been happening lately she found that very hard to believe.  
  
" Hey, Nam?" asked Ryo as the threesome walked to last period study hall  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" You've been really quiet today. Is something wrong?"  
  
Nami glanced up at Ryo and sighed " No, I'm fine. It's just I've been thinking a lot."  
  
" About?" asked Brendi  
  
They had just rounded the corner and were almost to study hall when she spoke " Nothing."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yeah, Ryo. I'm quite sure."  
  
The threesome walked into the classroom filled with chatter from the other students. The teacher that watched over this class was never in the room she would just leave after the bell rang or never bothered to show up at all and the students wouldn't have it any other way. They took their normal seats at the back of the class and started talking. Well, at least Brendi and Ryo were. Nami was still too busy thinking about what happened earlier with the boy and the new students. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friends discussing the very topic she was thinking about.  
  
" So, what do you think of the new students?"  
  
" They zeem ok. I suppose." answered Brendi " But what was the deal with zat Urameshi kid?"  
  
" He's supposed to be some thug over at the other high school. He's really well known for beating the shit outta other supposed thugs from other schools. According to a lot of people he's a real bad ass. But personally I don't buy that shit for a minute."  
  
No sooner had Nami finished her sentence, Yusuke came walking up. He appeared to have his eye on Brendi. Ryo and Nami exchanged glances and smirked. This happened a lot. Guys would just come up to her and try their luck by flirting with her like crazy and every time it ended the same way. Nami slid down in her chair a bit, made herself comfortable and got ready to watch the show.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hola, Can I help you?"  
  
" Yeah, What's your name?"  
  
" Why do you want to know?"  
  
Yusuke smirked " Just curious."  
  
Brendi rolled her eyes and answered " Brendena, but mi amigos call me Brendi."  
  
" Brendi, hot name to fit such a hot girl."  
  
Nami put her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a laugh. She couldn't help it she just started snickering uncontrollably, which made Yusuke look over in her direction.  
  
" What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
Nami stopped dead, looked him in the eye and answered, " I was laughing at that lame line you just used. No offense man, but that was weak."  
  
Ryo started laughing as Yusuke ignored them both and turned his attention back to Brendi.  
  
" So, you wanna go out some time?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because I don't like you."  
  
" Whatever. You're loss." he said about to walk away when Brendi stood up.  
  
'Here we go' Nami thought mentally as soon as Brendi began to speak.  
  
" How dare you!?! Who the hell do you think you are!?!" she screamed as Yusuke just stood there dumbfounded  
  
Ryo and Nami began howling with laughter as Brendi began to curse in five languages. She went from Spanish to French to Italian to English then right back to Japanese. Yusuke was just about to say something when the girl called Kayko walked over and began to yell at him.  
  
" Yusuke! You Jerk!" she started " You do this every time! Just leave her alone!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the yelling got louder and louder as Yusuke began to yell back and that just caused the girls to yell more. Nami just kept laughing and laughing until she heard a voice behind here.  
  
" Yusuke always seems to start trouble."  
  
She turned around abruptly to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her. " Umm...Yeah. Shiiuchi, right?"  
  
He nodded then replied " Yes, and I don't believe I caught your name?"  
  
" Oh, I'm Namiko, but my buds just call me Nami and that is Ryo." she answered pointing to her best friend  
  
" Nice to meet you both. Oh, and this is Kuwabara." he said pointing to the boy that just walked up behind him.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hi."  
  
" Nam, Should I go break up the fight now?"  
  
" Yeah, it's starting to get out of hand."  
  
" Alright, and are you coming after school?"  
  
" Can't, I got gymnastics but I can meet you after practice."  
  
" Coolness." he said as he went to go play peace maker  
  
" He your boyfriend?" asked Kuwabara  
  
Nami blinked then a shocked expression spread across her face. She'd never actually been asked that before but she quickly cast her shocked look aside and thought this could be a good time to figure out what exactly these boys were hiding. Every time, she passed them in the hall that weird feeling always returned. She was determined to figure out why and to prove to herself once and for all that she wasn't losing her mind.  
  
" Nah, we're just really good friends." she started " Not that he wouldn't make a good boyfriend. It's just I've known him for so long he's more like a brother to me."  
  
At this point Kuwabara and Shiiuchi pulled up two wooden desk chairs and sat down. Kuwabara was sitting with the back faced toward Nami while Shiiuchi sat facing forward on as the conversation between the three of them began.  
  
" How long have you all been friends?" asked Shiiuchi  
  
" Ryo and I have been friends since Kindergarten and Brendi transferred from Brazil in middle school. Before then the only friend I had was Ryo and the only friend Ryo had was me. But then Bren transferred to our school and we don't know how it happened but we just started talking one day during class and we've been tight ever since. What about you guys?"  
  
Kwuabara and Shiiuchi exchanged glances before they answered.  
  
" Well.." Shiiuchi began " We just met in middle school and became friends. Not much of a story really."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a large slap sound and snapped their heads in the direction of Yusuke to see a huge red hand print across his cheek and a fuming Kayko. Brendi and Ryo were stunned into silence.  
  
" You are such a Jerk! How dare you treat her like that!?! You have no right to treat people that way! I am fed up with babysitting you Yusuke! Being your friend is like watching my little brother, always making sure he doesn't get into trouble. Well, I'm done. If you want to screw your life up, go right ahead. It's not my problem anymore!"  
  
After she was done screaming she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
" Kayko! Come back! Don't be like that!" Yusuke yelled running after her  
  
" I take it they've been friends for a very long time."  
  
" Yeah, they've been friends even before preschool. How can you tell?" asked Kuwabara  
  
" Because you can't argue like that and not have been friends for a while. It's just something that tends to happen when you've been close friends for a very long time. You tend to care so much about a person that you make their problems your problems and vice versa."  
  
Shuiichi was about to comment when Brendi walked over cursing in French. Ryo sat down then Brendi took her seat still muttering to herself. Then Shuiichi looked up and said something back to her in French. Brendi to say the least was rather impressed.  
  
" You speak French?"  
  
" A little."  
  
" I'm wicked thirsty. I'm gonna go get something to drink." Nami said beginning to stand  
  
" Careful, not to launch the drinking fountain into orbit." Ryo said as Brendi began howling with laughter.  
  
" Not funny." she said glaring at him then turned around and walked out the door.  
  
" What'd you mean by that?" asked Kuwabara  
  
" It's a wicked funny story." Ryo said  
  
" Yeah, I still can't believe zat happened." Brendi said snickering  
  
" Well.." Ryo began  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***FLASHBACK***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Step aside Yamazaki. Your in my space." said Sakura  
  
Sakura was your typical school snob. Rich, popular, and thinking she was better than everyone else. Namiko hated Sakura and Sakura hated her because out of everyone in school, Namiko was the first person ever to get in her face and stand up to her.  
  
" Bite me bitch!"  
  
" I'd watch yourself if I were you. I can make your life a living hell."  
  
" ooh, I'm so scared." Namiko said rolling her eyes and turning to walk away  
  
" Listen up, orphan girl. You better watch who you're talking too."  
  
Namiko immediately spun around glaring angrily at Sakura. Namiko was adopted but she hadn't told anyone except Ryo and Brendi. Confusion and anger built up inside of her. She couldn't believe she knew and more to the point she couldn't believe she just said that.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. That's right no one knows you're an orphan. Dumped on your fake parents' doorstep. Obviously, your real parents didn't want you and I bet I know why."  
  
Nami just couldn't believe she knew about all of that. She was angry and she could feel herself losing it. Anger and hatred building up like an active volcano ready to burst at any second. At that moment she had nothing but pure hatred for Sakura and wanted to make her suffer.  
  
" You're gonna regret you said that. You stupid slut."  
  
Before Sakura could make any retort let alone take offense to that comment. Namiko lunged at her, picked her up by her shirt and slammed her against the locker causing Sakura to cry out in pain.  
  
" Please, let me go!"  
  
" You listen, and you listen well. You ever say that shit again to me and I'll fucking rip off of your arm and beat you over that head with it. We clear?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head knowingly. Nami was pissed and never before had she felt such rage or power or such a desire to hurt someone. Hell, she didn't even know she was strong enough to lift someone up like that. She dropped Sakura and began to walk away. All her friends were buzzing around her making sure she was all right and making rather rude comments about Namiko.  
  
" I'll get you for this, bitch!" she yelled after Nami while leaning against the water fountain  
  
Nami whipped her around and said in a very cold creepy voice " I look forward to it."  
  
Then suddenly no sooner had she said those words she heard a huge bang and screaming coming from Sakura and her friends. They were all soaking wet as the jet from the exploded water fountain dosed them with gallons of water. Namiko's mouth nearly dropped wide open.  
  
" I think we should get out of here." said Ryo, who was standing behind her the entire time  
  
Nami began to walk quickly down the hall with Ryo when they heard a voice.  
  
" Hola chica! I saw what happened. How-"  
  
" Brendi, just walk with us!" Ryo said grabbing her arm and sped up his pace to a slow run  
  
Suddenly, they heard another bang and they turned around to see another water fountain they just passed explode. After stopping for a second they continued to run and every water fountain they passed exploded a long the way until they reached their next class sat down and pretended like nothing happened and they didn't know what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* END O F FLASHBACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You should've been there. Classic threat and classic comedy. It was only after all that happened that we realized how freaking hilarious it was."  
  
" Si, but only Nami did not find it zo amusing."  
  
" But that was only the beginning. It was nothing compared to the whirlpool at that pool party."  
  
" Or zat time she flooded the bathroom."  
  
" Or the birdbath incident."  
  
" Or zat camping trip we took to the lake."  
  
" Or the time she had her swim meet."  
  
" Or-"  
  
Suddenly, Brendi was cut off when she looked up to see a very pissed off looking Nami standing in the classroom doorway.  
  
" Having fun?"  
  
" Hey Nam!" said Brendi and Ryo nervously  
  
" Hi guys."  
  
Kuwabara and Shuiichi exchanged worried looks as Nami walked to her desk and sat down.  
  
" How long have you been there?" asked Ryo  
  
" Oh, through most of the story and you two idiots listing off my freak accidents." she said in a tone that said she was annoyed.  
  
" Oh, Come on Nam, you know it was funny."  
  
" No, it's not funny and if you bring it up one more time I'll-I'll- well, I don't know what I'll do but it will be bad."  
  
" It seems you have weird accidents whenever you're around water. Any idea why?" asked Shuiichi curiously  
  
" Not a clue. "  
  
Now, Nami was getting even more suspicious. 'Why would he care?' she asked herself while eyeing him. 'Cosmos, there isn't something right about him. I know it! If only I knew what it was.' Suddenly, she was snapped out of her stupor when she heard the bell. Nami quickly rushed to her locker to grab her things. She had to know what was up and she had to know what Shuiichi and those boys were up to. Even if it meant missing some of her gymnastics practice to do it. She was so occupied trying to stuff things in her backpack to get out of school and follow those boys she didn't see Brendi walk up to her.  
  
" Nami?"  
  
' I have to find out' she thought to herself while zipping up her backpack ' I'm not losing my mind.'  
  
" Namiko? Earth to Namiko! NAMI!"  
  
" Huh?" she said suddenly aware of who was talking to her  
  
" You alright chica? You see out of it."  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't wanna be late for gymnastics." she answered throwing her backpack over her shoulder, shutting her locker and trying to see where Shuiichi went.  
  
" Ok, we gonna met you after gymnastics to hang, right? Nami? Nami!?!"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, right. I gotta go." she said suddenly spotting him and walking off after the red head.  
  
" Alright, I'll see you later then." Brendi said to Nami's back as she walked off in a mad rush. ' I wonder what that was about?' Brendi thought to herself. But she figured it was just stress, shrugged it off and went to meet Ryo.  
  
Namiko discreetly followed Shuiichi out of the school and down the stairs. She would duck behind trees and bushes just to make sure he didn't know he was being followed. She was absolutely determined to find out what was going out. When finally Shuiichi stopped in a small park. Nami ducked behind the closest bush she could find without making any noise and waited. ' How the hell he didn't notice I was following him by now is incredible.' she thought to herself 'Either I'm really good at this or he's just a total dumbass.' But little did she know that the truth of the matter was that he didn't know she was there as a matter of fact none of them did. Suddenly, she saw two boys walking toward Shuiichi. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" So, how did things fair with Kayko?" Shuiichi asked  
  
" Well, alright I guess. She's still mad but she's talking to me at least."  
  
" Let's get this over with. Where the hell is the shrimp anyway?"  
  
Suddenly, a small figure appeared behind Kuwabara and said in a deep voice " I'm right here."  
  
Kuwabara nearly jumped ten feet high and said rather loudly " Jeez, Hiei what'd you do that for!?!"  
  
Namiko eyes widened and placed her hand over her mouth to keep her from freaking out. ' It's that boy! I can't believe it! I knew I wasn't losing my mind! He does exist! Hiei. His name is Hiei.' she thought to herself wondering why that name made her think she had heard it somewhere before. She quickly cast her thoughts aside when they started talking again.  
  
" Anyway, I believe we may have found the demon." started Shuiichi  
  
" Well, who is he?" asked Yusuke  
  
" Not he but she."  
  
' A demon? What the hell is going on?' she thought struggling to hear the conversation better.  
  
" Hurry up and tell us Kurama. We don't have all day." said Hiei  
  
'Kurama? Why did he call Shuiichi, Kurama.' Namiko didn't get what was going on here at all. The only thing on her mind was trying to figure out what exactly are these people and what the hell where they doing here? Everything was starting to get weirder and weirder.  
  
" Her name is Namiko Yamazaki. We believe she is the demon we are searching for."  
  
" The blue haired chick?" asked Yusuke " What makes you think that?"  
  
" Koenma said we were searching for a water demon. Considering all her incidents when she was around water and the story her friends told us she is most likely the demon."  
  
" Yeah, I was getting some massively weird vibes from her." Kuwabara added  
  
Namiko's eyes almost popped out of her head she was just so stunned. Her hand was still placed over her mouth but she was freaking out mentally. She just couldn't believe it.'WHAT!?! What the hell is going on!?! I'm not a demon! I don't even know what a demon is! I knew my friends shouldn't have gone around and told all those stories. Shit! Who the hell are these people? This is so not good! Who is Koenma? This is waaaay freaky! Just calm down Nami. Pull it together and listen.' She took her hand off her mouth for a second, took a deep breath and continued to listen to there conversation.  
  
" Are you sure it's her, Kurama?"  
  
" Quite sure. I was sensing something not rignt as well."  
  
" But when you asked her she said she didn't know."  
  
" Baka." Hiei muttered  
  
" She was most likely lying, Kuwabara. A demon is not just going to admit to being a demon. Especially, if they're in the human world posing as a student."  
  
" Alright." started Yusuke " When do we take her to the spirit world?"  
  
" Soon, but we need to compose a plan first."  
  
Suddenly, their voices got softer and Nami couldn't make out what they were saying. She was determined to find out everything. She was already more than stunned, she was shocked, and she needed to know more.  
  
" So, is it agreed?" asked Shuiichi or Kurama  
  
" Alright, I'm there." said Yusuke  
  
" Ok." said Kuwabara  
  
" Fine." said Hiei as he suddenly became a blur.  
  
Nami stayed in that very spot until they were completely out of sight. She slowly stood up, the wind blowing against her face and thought ' How? How can this be? Demons? Human World? Spirit World? Taking me away? No! I'm not going anywhere! What is Hiei? Is he one of those demons they were talking about? What is Shuiichi or Kurama or whatever they call him? Yusuke and Kuwabara? What's their roll in all this?' then she dropped to her knees looked up at the sky and yelled " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!"  
  
Nami didn't know what was going on or who they were but she knew one thing. She wasn't going anywhere with anyone and she sure as hell wasn't a demon. Or was she? Well, demon or not, Nami wasn't leaving her home. She was going to make sure of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, that's chappie 2. Hope ya liked it. I wasn't sure if I should've revealed that to her so soon but then I thought..ah what the hell! Why not? *lol* I bet some of you are wondering why they couldn't feel her presence while she was hiding in the bushes? Am I right? Well, if I am you're gonna hafta wait and find out! Until then PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Laters.  
  
The Angel Of Night 


	4. Trouble ahead

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up but I was having a writer's block plus my internet decided not to work on me for about a month and a half but anyway I'm back now .By the way any misspelling you see when Brendi speaks it's like that on purpose. It's my attempt at giving her an accent. Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter 3: Trouble ahead

Nami awoke the next morning ready to go to school. She thought about what she was going to do about Yusuke and the rest of them and came to the conclusion yesterday that she was going to confront them about it. There was no way in hell she was leaving the only home she'd ever known just because some nut balls believed she was a demon. She was going to make sure of that. After showering and getting dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a red T-shirt she ran downstairs ready to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Nami."

"Morning Mom. Where's dad?"

"He had to leave for work early today."

"Oh, okay."

"You're up a little earlier than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, I just wanted to get a jump start on getting to school today."

"Well, okay. Finish your breakfast."

"Will do"

Nami finished her breakfast and got her shoes on just as Brendi knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mrs.-"

Brendi stopped mid-sentence as she realized that it was Nami and not her mom standing in the doorway.

"Whoa, I was expecting your mother. You're normally still shoving breakfast down your throat."

"Yeah, well things change." She said running out the front door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Nami." Her mother called after her.

Nami and Brendi got on their skateboards and just started to skate towards the school.

"Nami, iz there sumting wrong?"

"No why?"

"It's just normally when you leave for school early you have sumting on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." She said skating ahead of Brendi.

"Well, ok."

They met up with Ryo and continued on their way to school and the whole time Nami stayed focused on what she had to do. She been psyching herself up to do this since yesterday which meant that's what her mind would be on all day and nothing else.Besides, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. All night long she was having an emotional struggle within herself trying to make herself believe that those boys had a screw loose. She planned to confront Shuiichi right after school. Once they got to school Brendi and Ryo still tried to get Nami to tell them what's wrong but she continued to shrug it off. She knew they wouldn't believe her even if she was to tell them. So, once the bell rang by the end of school Ryo hit her with questions.

"Nami, what is wrong with you?" Ryo asked as she quickly shoved her things into her backpack

"Nothing, I just have something to do."

"But it's just you've been so distant all day. You barely even talked to me or Brendi."

"Look," she said after slamming her locker shut, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh," he said as his expressed softened "Anything I can do to help?"

Nami glanced past Ryo to see Shuiichi shutting his locker.

"No, I'll be fine but I gotta go." She said dashing past Ryo

"Don't forget about tonight!" he called after her

"I know I'll be there!" she yelled back

Once she got outside she looked around and saw Shuiichi walking down the school steps.

"Hey Shuiichi!" she called after him "Wait up!"

Nami ran down the steps until caught up with him.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

Shuiichi looked down at her and smiled "No, not at all."

They walked together in silence until it was time to reach her turn in with they would part and she would head for home. 'Ok, this is it.' She told herself

"Hey, this is my turn. Thanks for walking with me Shuiichi."

"No problem." He said beginning to walk off

"Or should I say Kurama?"

Kurama froze in his tracks "What did you say?"

"Kurama. That is your name isn't it? I mean isn't that what Yusuke, Kwubara, and Hiei call you?"

"How do you know about Hiei?"

"I'm not dumb! I knew there was something weird about you so I followed you yesterday. I mean at first I thought I was going insane when I saw that boy in the school window. But now I know it was Hiei one of the people responsible for taking me to...What do call it? The Spirit World?"

Kurama was stunned he couldn't believe she followed him yesterday and without him even sensing her presence.

"So, now that you know why we are here. Why not make it easy for all of us and just come with us now?"

"No, see here's the problem. I've lived here my whole life and I'm not gonna let some psycho kids who believe in demons take me anywhere."

"Stop, with this pointless charade. You know you're a demon and here in the human world illegally. So, either you come with us now or we'll have to fight."

Nami eyes widened she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After spending half the night convincing herself that these were just a bunch of psycho kids who believed they were here to capture demons. He was making it hard for her to believe that that was the case.

"Look! I'm not a demon ok! So, here's the deal; I stay here and you and your friends get on some medication because seriously ya'll got issues. Well, good-bye and good luck in the mental ward."

Right, after that was said she turned on her heel and walked away leaving a very stunned and confused Kurama behind her. To tell the truth Nami didn't really believe they needed to be on medication she just wanted to believe that they were crazy so badly. But for some reason a voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that they were not. Just as she was reaching her front steps she stopped and glanced behind her.

"Why do I have the sinking feeling that this isn't over."

That night Nami walked down the street to Brendi's house. Almost every Friday night they takes turns having movie night sleepovers at each other's houses and tonight was Brendi's turn. Nami walked up to the door and rang the bell and within seconds Brendi answered.

"Hey Chica! Come on in."

"Hey, is Ryo here yet?" she asked stepping in the house

"Yeah, he's in the living room setting up the sleeping bags."

At first Brendi's parents weren't too thrilled about having a boy staying over their house for the night with their daughter. But after a few years they got to know him and realized he was a good person and nothing more to Brendi than a friend. Nami stepped into the living and set her bag down by the couch.

"Hey Ryo."

"Hey Nami. You seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been so secrective."

"It'z ok." Brendi said

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Hey Bren, where are your rents?"

"Oh, they're out for thee night."

"Oh, well let's pop in the first movie and get this party started."

Being with her friends made Nami forget all about her problem. It was nice to know at the worst times her friends were there to make everything better and by the third movie Brendi was out cold. She thought everything was going just like they always do. But let's face it Nami's life was done being an ordinary one.

"Ha! Brendi's asleep. She's always out by the third movie. It never fails."

Ryo laughed "Yeah, you're right."

Nami turned back towards the movie when Ryo asked "Nam, I know that you're just fronting being happy. Whatever was bothering you still is and I don't mean to pry it's just I'd like to know what's wrong. I mean we've been friends for a long time and I don't like to see you unhappy."

Nami turned towards Ryo and thought 'He's such a good guy. I don't deserve a friend like him. Maybe I should just tell him. I mean hell what do I got to lose. He'll never believe me.' Nami sighed heavily and began to tell him.

"Ok, Well, you know the new students right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I followed Shuiichi yesterday after he left school because something just wasn't right about him. For some reason I had this feeling that he was hiding something so I had to find out what."

Ryo raised an eyebrow "Yeah, and did you find anything?"

Nami nodded "I followed him to the park where he met up with Yusuke and Kwuabara. See that wouldn't have been so strange if there hadn't been this other boy there."

"What does that other boy have to do with anything?"

"See, remember that day where I was way spaced out the whole day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought I saw a boy in one of the school windows and at first I thought I was going crazy until I saw him meet Shuiichi in the park. But that's not the crazy part the strangest thing is that I heard them say they thought I was a demon and that they were gonna take me to the spirit world or something. So, I confronted Shuiichi about it today but really his name is Kurama. But anyway, he really believes that I'm a demon or something and I have this nagging feeling that maybe they aren't just some crazy people who believe in demons that what they're saying is true and that I might be what they said I was."

Ryo stared at Nami as if she'd just gone nuts and Nami took a deep breath, sighed again and said "God, I can tell by the expression on your face that you don't believe me."

"Nami I -"

Ryo was interrupted by a loud crash that came from upstairs.

"Nami, grab the cordless phone and the bats from the hall closest."

Nami grabbed the phone off its cradle then went over to the hall closest and grabbed wooden and metal baseball bats then walked back into the living room and handed the wooden one to Ryo. 'Good, thing Bren and her dad used to play baseball.' She couldn't help thinking to herself.

"Stay behind me." Ryo said as they slowly walked up the steps to the guest room where they heard the crash. Ryo put his ear to the door and heard nothing. He slowly opened the door and looked around. He tried to turn on the light but the lights in the room wouldn't work. Nami stayed by the door as Ryo walked in to see a broken vase shattered across the floor. Then he looked up and saw that the window was open.

"The wind must of knocked over the vase." He said as he bent over to pick up the broken pieces. Then suddenly they heard a scream.

"Brendi!" they both yelled as they ran downstairs.

When they reached the living room Nami almost fainted as she looked into the crimson eyes of Hiei with Brendi in his arms unconscious.

"Hiei." She whispered to herself

"What?" Ryo said his bat posed ready to start swinging

"That's the boy in the window!"

Hiei was staring at them both coldly and Nami was extremely pissed.

"Let her go now!" she yelled

Hiei smirked then lept out the window with Brendi still in his arms.

"Shit!" Ryo said "Nami, call the cops!"

"No, they can get away to easily. It's me they want." Nami said dropping the phone and bat as she ran outside after Hiei with Ryo close behind her. They ran down the street until they reached a vacant lot.

"I know you're here! Give us back Brendi! NOW!"

"Nami -"Ryo began as he was cut off by a strange figure walking towards them.

"So, are you ready to come with us now?"

"Shuiichi? Then what you said...." Ryo started

"Where's Brendi!?!"

"Don't worry she's fine." Said a blue haired girl who appeared out of nowhere floating on an oar.

"Who are you?" Nami asked

"What are you?" Ryo asked

"All of that will be explained later. Now, will you come with us or not?" Kurama asked

"If I go with you will you please bring my friend back safely?"

"Yes." He said calmly

Then suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up.

" Hey, is all this really needed? I mean Brendi didn't do anything after all." Yuske whispered to the blue haired ferry girl

" I'm afraid considering the new circumstances that have recently been discovered this is the only way we can get her to come with us."

" But we're not really gonna hurt her are we?"

" Of course not Kuwabara, we're just using her friend to get her to come with us and she's only unconscious due to some powder from spirit world that knocks you out for a couple of hours."

" Oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison

" Well, are you going to come with us or not?"

Nami bit her lip and sighed. She didn't have any choice and just as she was about to say "Yes" Ryo stepped in her way.

"No!" he said letting the wooden baseball bat slide from his hand.

"Ryo?"

"You can't have her! Take me instead, please! Just please don't take her and don't hurt Brendi!"

"Ryo," she started as she placed a hand on his shoulder "It's me they're after. I'll be fine"

"But -"he started as he turned around to face Nami. She then looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. " I don't want you to go. How will I know if I'll ever see you again?" Ryo said starting to tear up

" I'll be back. Don't sweat it."

Nami let go of him and walked over to Kurama, ready to except her fate.

"Hiei, you can let her go now!" Kurama yelled

Suddenly, Brendi was dropped into Ryo's arms and Hiei appeared before them.

"I'm Botan by the way." She said as she grabbed Nami by the wrist.

" Ryo!" she said before disappearing into the Spirit world " Tell my parents what happened and not to worry."

Ryo nodded as she faded along with everyone else. Tears ran down his face as he carried Brendi back to her house and wondering if he'd ever see Nami again.

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter 3.. I hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chappie up asap! Okay! Until then REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Laters.


	5. Turmoil

Chapter 4: Turmoil 

Next thing Nami knew she was standing in front of a huge door in some really strange building.

" Is-Is this-"

" Yep." Botan interupted " This is Spirit World."

Suddenly, the huge door opened and everyone made their way inside after walking through a short hallway, Nami noticed a rather large desk with a chair facing toward the wall in which someone appeared to be seated in.

" Did you bring her?" said the person seated behind the desk

" Yes, Konema sir." replied Botan " She's right here."

Then the large red chair spun around and the person sitting in it almost made Nami break out in fits of laughter but she controlled the urge.

" Uh, This is your boss?" she asked to Botan " A Toddler?"

Snickers could be heard from the direction of which Kuwabara and Yusuke were standing as Konema jumped up on his desk and practically yelled " I am not a toddler!"

" Well, sorry but the pacifer would suggest otherwise."

" Will you follow me into the next room? We need to talk." he said ignoring her last comment, jumping off his desk, and walking into the next room. She took one glance back at everyone then followed Konema out of the room.

" Botan, what exactly is going on? I mean-"

" It's ok Yusuke, I know what you mean." She started " There have been new ocurrences. It has come to our attention that Nami has no clue she's a demon."

" How can that be?" Kurama asked

" I'm not quite sure, that's all Konema would tell me and that we shouldn't try to fight her or anything in order to bring her here."

" So, what's going to happen?" Kuwabara asked

" I'm not sure."

Nami found herself feeling really depressed as she took a seat in front of the wooden desk. She sighed heavily as she thought of her parents, Brendi, and Ryo. She hadn't even been gone that long and already she missed them. She began to rub the black gem on the end of her necklace and cast her eyes to the floor.

" Now, then." Konema said taking a seat behind the desk. " Namiko, right?"

She looked up and answered " Yes."

" Well, tell me about yourself?"

' Is he serious?' she thought to herself as she answered his question. " I'm 15 years-old, I go to school and live with my parents."

" Are they your real parents?"

Then suddenly a shock wave got sent up Nami's spine. ' Oh, god! Oh, god! He's gonna tell me I'm a demon. I know it! Oh god! What's he gonna do to me? Alright, calm down Nam, and just answer his question.' she thought as she started pulling nervously on her necklace.

" No, I was adopted at the age of four."

" Really?"

" Yeah, apparently my parents found me on their front porch after their first child died."

" Namiko-"

" No." she interrupted " I know what you're gonna tell me. I'm a demon right? Don't worry, I know thanks to your little demon hunter gang out there. At first I didn't want to believe it but then again it made things make more sense."

Konema seemed oddly intersted " Like?"

Nami didn't feel like pyscho-analyzing this guy like she normally would anyone who asked her strange questions, she was just to depressed to care.

" Like why I'm always having freak accidents when I'm around water. Ask, Shuii- I mean Kurama and Kuwabara they've heard the stories."

" So, it looks as if I don't need to convince you of your water demon heritage. You've come to grips with that on your own accord which is good. Except, there is something a bit weird...." he said casting his gaze upward in thought

That got Nami's interest " What?"

" Nothing, you really need to worry about."

" Ok, what-" she started " What are you going to do to me?"

" Nothing, but this does pose a problem. Now, that you know I'm not quite sure we can send you back to the Human world."

Nami's eyes popped out of her head in anger as she stood up knocking the chair in which she was sitting over. " What!?! You must be fucking kidding me!?! My family and friends are there!! You can't do that!"

" Calm, down Namiko. You can't control your powers yet and that can cause a lot of problems. But we can help with that and send you back to the Human world if you do something for me."

" What?" Nami asked still not sitting down

"Those boys out there aren't just demon hunters as you said. They are my spirit detectives."

" Your what now?"

Konema then went into the explantion of the boys and what they do.

" Ok, and Botan?"

" She's the angel of death, or the grim reaper if you will."

" Her? The grim reaper?"

" Yes."

" Well, the grim reaper is an overly perky, girlie-girl who flies around in a pink kimono on an oar. That is just weird." said talking more to herself than Konema. " Ok, what is it that you need me to do?"

" I need you to help in one of the missions."

" What?"

" Some of the guys will train you, in how to use your demonic powers before we start the mission."

" For how long?"

" For about a week, and you'll be staying here before heading out to complete the mission."

Nami was just to tired, depressed, and annoyed to argue. She was just going to except it, there was no point in fighting it any longer. She excepted the fact that she wouldn't be returning home for a while, that they drugged her friend to get her here, and the fact that she was being followed all week. She was just done with denial.

" Ok." she aid calmly " What's the mission?"

Konema raised his eyebrows in surprised that she didn't argue nor ask any more questions. " Well, two princesses who live on an island in demon world were kidnapped, and if they're not found they're parents will take their anger out on the human world. I'll explain more at the briefing later. But it's harder than it seems and that's why we need you. You're quite a powerful demon you know."

"Fine." she said picking up her chair and sitting in it. " But you need to do something for me?"

" Yes?"

" First of all if I'm going to be here all week I'm going to need clothes and stuff. Also send someone to tell my parents what happened to they won't freak out when Ryo tells them. I don't think they'll believe him."

" Alright."

Nami cast her eyes to the floor, her hair draped over her face, and started tugging on her necklace. This was really the worst week of her life.

" Where did you get that necklace?"

Nami instantly looked up and realized her nervous tugging, then dropped her hands to her lap.

" When my parents found me they found a black gem in my hand. So, they made it into a necklace for me."

" May I see it?"

" Sure." she said as she unclasped it and placed it in Konema's little hand.

" hmmm.." he said examining the gem, his hazel eyes full of interst. " This looks like a tear of an apparition."

This got Nami's interest " A what?"

" Another type of demon. Their tears produce priceless gems."

" Really? Do you know what type of appartion?"

" I'm afriad not. It's definately not a water or ice appartion though. I'm sure of that."

" Odd, I always thought this was from my real parents or something. I guess not." she said a bit disappointed

" Well, you're taking all this rather well. Are you alright?"

' Hmmm..let's see I was followed all week, your people drugged my friend, kidnapped me, took me away from my home, I found out I wasn't even human, and to top it all off I'm going to risk my life going on your little mission. OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!!!.' she screamed in her mind but what came out of her mouth was " I'm fine."

" Ok, then." he said handing her back her necklace

As she was clasping it back around her neck Konema pushed a button on the speaker to the right of his desk and spoke into it.

" Botan, bring everyone in here for the briefing on their next mission."

Then a few moments later Botan walked in with the entire group.

" Hello everyone."

" Can we hurry up? I've been waiting here forever, Konema!" complained Yusuke

" Alright." he started " First, I'd like to properly introduce you to you new teammate for your next mission."

"Her?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara

" But she's a girl." said Kuwabara

Nami couldn't take it anymore she pactically hated everyone in the room and wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone complain abour her. So, she lifted herself from her chair walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke and punched them both in the stomach at once. Causing them to fall over clutching their stomachs. Then she went to sit down casting a warning glance at Kurama and Hiei. She wasn't scared of any of these losers and she had to make sure they knew that.

" What'd you do that for!?!" yelled Yusuke moaning from the punch to the stomach while Kuwabara was struggling to breathe. She may be a girl but she could punch just as hard and well as any guy if not better.

" That's not really a good way to start a new realtionship with the team." Botan said

Nami looked up and gave her the coldest glare imaginable which caused her to clam up and look back at Konema.

" Namiko, why did you do that?" asked Konema

Nami cast her gaze away from Botan and gave that same cold stare to Konema. She was beyond pissed off, she was angry and wasn't in any mood to have someone say anything to her. None of them understood what she was going through nor did they care.

" Listen, I may have to help with your stupid little mission but I refused to be bothered by stupid ass boys who have issues with me being a girl. So, you'd do well to just not talk to me and get on explaining what we have to do! OK!"

Konema looked like he's just been hit with a baseball bat, he didn't expect her to flip out like she did. But then again they all have been a little insensitive to her situation.

" Ok."

" What?" Nami said rather loudly

" I said ok." Konema started " Yusuke, Kuwabara get up! I need to explain the mission."

Yusuke and Kuwabara lifted themselves off the ground still semi-clutching their stomachs. They were both surprised her punched hurt so much normally Yusuke can endure almost anything and Kwuabara could at least tolerate it.

" Anyway, Queen Akako and King Kano of the northern demon islands have two daughters. Princess Mitsuko and Princess TJ. TJ was missing for a few months but now Mitsuko has gone missing as well. Their daughters were their only heirs to interit the islands and assume rule. If they're not found they will set to destroy human world and many other worlds just to take out their anger."

" That's stupid!" yelled Kuwabara

" For once I agree with the idiot." said Hiei speaking for the first time since their arrival to spirit world " This mission is quite pointless"

" Are you telling me we gotta look for some snotty ass princesses!?!"

" Yes, Yusuke. Everyone let me finish!" shouted Konema

" The northern demon islands is a very dangerous place with many type of class demons. You need to be careful. The King and Queen believe their daughters were kidnapped and -"

" Look, Konema we can handle this on our own. No offense or anything Namiko but we got this." said Yusuke

" No you don't! Namiko is a water demon and islands are surrounded by?" Konema inquired

" Water." Kurama stated " I see your point."

" Good. I know this mission may seem stupid but you'll soon find out it's harder than is sounds. Now, Kurama and Hiei you both will help to train Namiko and Yusuke, see if you can get Genkai to help train her as well. You depart for demon world in one week."

" Only a week. You think that's enough time to train her?" asked Kurama

" Who cares, it's not like she'll survive anyway." stated Hiei

" That's all the time we can spare Kurama I'm afraid-"

Suddenly, Konema was interrupted when his desk was punched in half by Nami as Konema stood in his chair in pure shock.

" Who the hell do you think you are!?!" she yelled walking over Hiei, who was standing in the corner " If you think you can say shit like that to me, guess again!"

Nami was mad, really mad, she had enough to deal with without this red eyed freak midget boy say shit about her. She was now standing right infront of him fuming, and he never looked up. Nami was about 3 inches taller than Hiei, which wasn't a lot but even if she was shorter than him, she would've got up in his face anyway.

" You're wasting your time yelling like an idiot. You are just an angry little girl so just run home to your mother."

Everyone expected Nami to fly off the handle and start trying to pummel Hiei but instead she just stood there and cast her eyes to the floor her hair shadowing her eyes so no one could see them.

" You know something, I would. I would run home to my mother. But I can't, my mother the one who raised me since she adopted me that long ago is in human world. A place where I can't go for a long time becuase of what I am and the mother who gave birth to me. I don't know who she even is. I had a pretty confusing life but at least it was a decent one but now, it's shit! IT'S FUCKING SHIT!!! IT'S SHIT!!! I never knew! I never knew what I was and the fucker who left me on that doorstep never bother to tell me or the people I was left to. I NEVER KNOW!!! You pyschos fucking drugged my friend to lure me to come with you and now I might not even make it home because of this mission!!!! Then you have the nerve to insult me!!! You fucking asshole!!!"

Nami took a step back and dropped to the floor, just sitting, looking down at the tile floor and wishing it was all a dream. She didn't cry because she couldn't, and long ago she forgot how, after all she didn't want to make it rain. Hiei looked down at her, as what she said rang through his ears ' I never knew what I was and the fucker who left me on that doorstep....left me on that doorstep' Suddenly, Hiei began thinking back to all those years ago when he found that little girl. The little girl who became like family in such a short amount of time. Hiei quickly put those thoughts from his head. ' That is ridiculous. There is no way that's the same girl.' Although he had to admit, it was rather strange. But again he ignored such thoughts, and turned his head not bothering to dignify her outburst with a response.

" Well..." Konema said half sighing " I think that's enough for the briefing. Kurama and Hiei, I'll send Botan to fetch you tomorrow to begin Namiko's training. As well as you Yusuke, I want you to sit in on the sessions and make sure to inform Genkai of this. Alright, you may all leave. Botan-"

" No worries, Konema-sir. I'll see them out." Botan said as she lead them all out in silence.

" Namiko?"

" Leave me be, Konema." she said her quiet voice quivering with sadness " Leave me be...."

" Ok, call me if you need something, I have work to do." he said exiting the room

Namiko sat in the middle of the floor, like she was in a trance. Her thoughts swirling through her head, not knowing what was going to happen or if she'd ever get home again. Then for the first time in three years, since she first noticed the rain falling. Somewhere it was falling again as her crystal blue tears fell from her face, hitting the floor and the overwhelming pain in her heart was the most pain she'd ever felt in a long time.


End file.
